


A Fragmented Love

by 1V1



Series: Kingsbane [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe Ending, Dark end - Freeform, F/M, Rebirth Theory, sad end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 09:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13784289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1V1/pseuds/1V1
Summary: An epilogue of the Reader/Loki fic 'Royal'. This is not the actual ending or epilogue but an alternate reality ending of that fic.





	A Fragmented Love

**Author's Note:**

> With the first part of my fic 'Royal' done, I wanted to present one of the possible endings that could have played out. Contains no spoilers to the actual fic and should be considered an AU of that work.

He feels your absence with each waking moment.  
Once, he had adored you, called you his love, knowing it was a lie. He needed you though. He needed someone, anyone, who could surrender to him so completely, trust him so blindly and love him he’d crafted so many lies he choked on them.  
He hated each lie, because when the truth of his love for you had come to light, he knew fate’s cruel hand had slipped in. He had your love, and he would lose you once you were free of the chains on Sakaar. He’d become obsessed with keeping you by any means. His passing desire you have a concubine, using you as a pleasing diversion for some odd years before sending you to your precious earth was replaced by his insane need to keep you. To hold onto the beautiful heart that found it’s comfort in his arms. 

And it was his need to keep your love that killed you all the same.  
Loki’s lot was to suffer for his love for you, because it was by his love, his fear of losing you that drove him to break you, keeping you close and refusing to risk letting you go. He’s twisted in on himself when he realized what he’d done. He’d destroyed you. Raped you, violated you, and yet each time you wept in pain and fear and hate, you still gave that little part of yourself to him. That tiny sliver of a thing he felt each night when you slept, curled in his arms after he’d have forced you to accept his advances and the pleasure he made you endure.  
Magic, his mother had told him, can connect people to one another in a way that is much like love- it is not sought out, but once it is made, such a bond cannot be so easily broken. And each night he could reach out and feel that tiny part of you that loved him.

When you and he managed to flee Sakaar, the revolution having reached it’s zenith and your escape made easy with everyone scrambling to survive, Loki had felt joy. Elation- you would return to Asgard with him, his child, you child, growing safe and strong inside you. You had smiled and wept for joy when the stars came into view. You had held him then, even after all his acts of cruelty, his claims, his dirty, filthy truths, you held him, kissed him.  
Thanked him.

He saw the love in your eyes. The joy for freedom, the hope of home.

He felt the pain in his heart as if he’d placed a dagger there himself when you saw not earth in the distance, but Asgard. He saw your heart breaking as your tears of joy became tears of sorrow. He heard the laughter of happiness turn to a wail of sorrows. He saw the light die in your eyes when the golden spires of his home glittered and glow as they neared.  
He had been a fool then. Smiling, ignoring the pain, his mind only thinking how to keep you safe from would be dissent, from harm as you carried his child. He had only thought how to welcome you to Asgard, how to make you immortal. How to make you into his perfect queen. He ignored how you walked behind him, and not by his side. How you smiled softly better than any courtly councilman, any noble born lady, and lie about your happiness. He ignored how you faked laughter and joy and pretended to be smitten lover, a joyful bride and wife.  
He ignored it all.

He ignored how when he placed your crown on your head that you died at his throne, at his very feet. He watched you die as magic made you immortal, stripping away the last claim you had to the world that made you, a world that you loved and longed for.  
He killed you, and you and smiled at him while he did it, calling him your love. 

Yet it was still the Norns who named you Sigyn.  
A stolen bride from another land. A Royal born of unroyal blood. Loyal in the face of all darkness, of all reason. Never abandoning him, even after he betrayed her in every way. He should have known. Should have suspected that fate would be so cruel to him. Fate was the one thing none could escape. Fate and prophecies would be filled, if not in the ways expected. Yet he loved you, oh how he loved you. You gave him sons. Perfect dark haired sons with more magic than any other child of Asgard. You gave him daughters. You did exactly as he’d wanted. Your human fertility provided year after year, heir after heir. 

Nine realms to conquer. Eight realms he took control of, claimed, became the king of all. Allfather- God-King. And you stood by him, smiling, never once speaking against him. Never fighting the chains he’d placed you in, the chains he had so cruelly wrapped around you and killed you with. 

Yet Earth, Midgard, would not yield. They fought, they rallied. Thor he killed himself. It had hurt him, more than he ever wished to admit. Watching the brother of his heart bleed out, his own dagger embedded in the thunderer’s neck. No usurpers. No other to claim his throne.  
He remembered Jane Foster’s scream. He remembered his niece and nephew’s wail of despair. No rivals for his heirs. No one to take from his what he’d won. What was his. No one to threaten his children.  
No one to threaten the only woman he loved.

Midgard fought him, but eventually, people wasted away, they died. He was a patient man. He let them live their short lives, burning out like candles until there were no longer heroes. No one to lead them, to take charge and betray Asgard’s secrets. Loki saw to that.  
He saw it every time he witnessed a storm and heard the crack of thunder in the distance. 

You begged him every year though. To take you home. Not forever, just to see it. You would go with him, in chains, bound, caged- you wanted to go. You begged him so sweetly. Each year, each month, each day,you asked. Each time, he said no, and watched another part of you die behind your eyes.

Time moves slowly for Agardians, but even for you, time still changed you faster than he liked. Eventually, your human fertility faded, your body became more and more Aesir. It did not matter he told himself. He had many children with you. You had given him a palace full of little ones who loved him, adored him. Who loved you. You gave him the very chains he used to keep you to sweetly bound to his side. You were his wife, family now. You could not leave, him, not without leaving so many who loved you behind.

He never could have known, never could have seen how the chain of your heart were killing you in a way not even an immortal could fight.

One day you had looked to him and asked if you made a good queen. If you were fair and just. If you had raised his children well. If you had made him happy. He couldn’t have known.  
He said he loved you, and you had smiled at him, no light in your once vibrant beautiful eyes.  
“I know.”

The next morning, you lay still, motionless in his arms. You had made love to him the night before. It had been the first time since Sakaar you had touched him like you had that night he cast the illusion of earth in his room, wanting to see you as a woman in love and not as a puppet to be used. It had been the first time you made love to him, knowing all his cruelty and darkness and did not care.  
And in the morning, when he woke, he had been filled with such hope, such a desire to love you, to be good to you, to be the kind of man who would be worthy of your devotion, your love. He woke, and you did not.

No magic could bring you back. No spell that could raise the dead would return you to him. You had simply closed your eyes… and left him. You had given him everything he asked for, that he demanded of you.  
You’d become his pet, his princess, his queen. Mother of his children. Wife, lover- his haven, his heart.

You had died years ago, and he’d never known. He’d never thought to love you as he should have. To make amends. To apologize. To heal the wounds he’d left on you, to mend the scars under your skin and on your soul. It was only when he had told you that you had made him happy that you had gone. That you had finally allowed yourself to die.

He misses you.  
He mourns you.

On Midgard, they tell stories of him. Loki, the trickster king. The enigmatic being who rules the nine realms, won from treachery, deceit, and cunning. He is the monster parents tell their children of at night, and it is not because of his blue skin and red eyes. 

On Midgard, he sees you again, smiling, laughing and dancing in the moonlight of a forest glen. You are camping in Norway, a trip with your friends and as he sees you, he sees what you had lost when he had found you on Sakaar.  
Rebirth is the way of the Universe. And he knows when Ragnarok comes, it will start the cycle for him too. Yet he sees you there under the stars and smiles when you see him in the shadows. He feels your heart race at the sight of him.  
That tiny spark of love lingers in your soul for him still even now, even when you no longer know him or all his crimes and cruelty. Even when you do not know all his love and all his regret.

He steals you away from your friends, kisses you and tells you that he will free you. He undresses you under pale moonlight. He takes you to the mountain waters and bathes with you, kissing droplets from your skin. He anoints you with the stars themselves, crowing you with the very universe. You are dressed in the darkness of night, flesh bare and sweet. Starlight glitters on your skin and moonlight runs in your veins as he makes love to you, where no one will see.

Again and again, he makes love to you, kissing you, murmuring his apologies, his sorrows, his regrets. He loves you, he has loved you, he will always love you.

Dawn comes and he kisses you goodbye. You are free, and he takes your memories of him back to Asgard, back to where he was made. Where he learned to lie. Where he learned to become cruel. Where he learned to be cunning, to cast away his heart for the sake of power. Where he lost the only woman he ever loved.

He sits alone on his throne, feeling the spot beside him vacant, empty. One day, Ragnarok will come, and he will welcome it. He will be reborn, remade, the story of Loki and his tale woven back into the tapestry for fate. And then he will find you again, have another chance again. He loves you, and he has failed you. He has failed you before in another life. He does not doubt he shall fail you again. Yet each time he tries. He tries because he loves you. Because you are his haven, his home, his loyal and devoted lover. His queen and the one who holds his heart no matter what evil resides within it.

One day, he hopes he will be able to love you. To tell the story of Loki and Sigyn without pain, without cruelty and betrayal and violence. One day, he hopes to kiss you and be the light in your eyes, to be the one to make you a happy bride, to give you a life of joy and wonder.

Until the day Ragnarok comes and gives him that chance, he sits on his throne, looking to the world you loved, and knowing you smiled for him once upon a time.  
That even now, a small part of you loves him still, and he will never let that part of you go.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work, please consider buying me a Ko-Fi or backing me on Patreon!  
> https://ko-fi.com/stolenvampires  
> https://www.patreon.com/StolenVampires


End file.
